theeitcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Spanish Armada
This is not base on the game, it's just a story to everyone to know,So I Hope you enjoy the story!. Lists of Characters Cap. Ishamel Blake The Good Captain Maxmillion Johnny Goldtimbers Tyler Crossbones Matthew O' Malley William Brawlmartin Squid Brawlmartin Pears George Sailward King John Breasly Grace Wildscarlett EITC Soldiers Royal Navy Sailors WARNING: THIS ARTICLE INDUCES MASS AMOUNTS OF LAUGHTER IN WHICH YOU WILL GET A COMA. Chapter 1 The Plans It's was a Beautiful Day at London, when People were walking around in the town of London. But there were some EITC Fellas Were heading to a Meeting with Johnny Goldtimbers, Maxmillion, Ishamel, William and King John Breasly. Johnny Goldtimbers: Your Majesty, the Spanish are attacking us at Portugal what should we do Sir? John Breasly: Well, We should use every Allies and Navy to kill them All!. Johnny Goldtimbers: But Who?. As Ishamel and William Brawlmartin enter the Room and Saluted to Johnny Goldtimbers and the King. Ishamel: Sir! I Believe Armed Guard could Help us and defeat the Spanish!. King John Breasly: Well Captain the Russia Can't help us or United Allies, But I'm Fine with Matthew Malley's Armed Guard. After the Meeting Captain Ishamel came over to Matthew Malley's Office and Knock on the door And came inside. Matthew Malley: Ah Ishamel Please take a Seat. So Ishamel took a Seat and listen to Matthew Malley with Tyler Crossbones Ishamel: The King of England need your Help to Assist them at Sea to defeat Our Enemy the Casa di Royale!. Matthew Malley: Alright Thank You for telling me that, Now I Must go to Mr. Crossbones . So they all Left the Room and Ishamel Head over to his Home to see his Wife. But later some EITC Fellas were still Walking around in the street of London . Chapter 2 Revenge When He Got Home his Wife was Cooking Dinner for Him and his Daughter. Ishamel: Honey! I'm Home! Grace Wildscarlett: Good I'm So Glad that you are home so Early!. So he went over to see His Wife and gave her a Hug for welcome Back Home. Grace Wildscarlett: So How was your Day Hon?. Ishamel: It's was Fine and I Got a New Promotion to be a Captain of the Marines. So Grace gave him Something to eat and they ate together at Dinner and A Soldier came inside the house. Soldier: Sir! Miss! Captain Brawlmartin this Letter came for you today, it was from Colonel Brawlmartin. So Ishamel read the Letter and he felt that he is Shocked about his Father and Inform the Soldier. Ishamel: Inform Mr. Crossbones that i will be in office within a Half of the Hour. Soldier: Yes Sir! So he gave the letter to his Lovely Wife and she was shock like Ishamel was. Ishamel: My Beautiful Darling, I Will be Going to Mr. Crossbones Office. Grace Wildscarlett: Alright my Sweety,I Hope you will be Back Soon. Ishamel: I Will come Back Soon> Grace Wildscarlett: Alright I Will!. As Soon he got to Mr. Crossbones 's Office in London, he knock on the Door and Mr. Crossbones allow him to come in. Tyler crossbones: Hello Capt. What bring you in my Office!. Ishamel: I Heard William Brawlmartin and Squid are Kidnapped by Pears!. Tyler Crossbones: Hmmmm, We should rescuse them from that Fruit Man. Ishamel: Aye we should and we will kill every one of those Spanish Soldiers!. As Soon they Plan the Mission to rescue William and Squid from Fruit Man and they are about to gather some Soldiers with them to search and rescue Mission. Chapter 3 Search and Rescue Pears: HA HA HA HA HA, We finally Captured you too Lovers!. William Brawlmartin: Fool! let Us out of here Now or i will slice you so Hard!. Pears: Hmmmm NO And I Would take squid to Marry me. Squid Brawlmartin: NEVER And i will Kill you for God's Sake and I Will Never Marry You!. As General Sailward came in and spoke with Pears. George Sailward: My Lord, Sir! I believe There is Some Squad is going to rescue William and Squid here> Pears: Hmmm then go stop them or you will be Fired! George Sailward: Yes Sir! When they reach to shore and gathering some Weapons with them and they brought some Cannons with them Ishamel: Squad Follow me and bring those Cannons!. EITC Soldiers: YES SIR! So they saw the Castle that where Pears Hide Out was Like a Dungeon to them. Ishamel: Place the Cannons here and if u see the Flare that Mr;. Crossbones's Squad so Fire on the Dunegon. EITC Soldiers: Alright Sir we Understand!. So the Flare fire in the Air and and the Cannons were firing on the Dunegon! Pears: What the Bloody ell Going on Here!. Spanish Soldier: Sir! The Enemy is firing on us with some Big GUNS! As Spanish Soldiers were carry a Man on it and it was George Sailward. Pears: Oh My God he is Killed by those Big Guns! So Pears Escaped the Dunegon and left the Prisoners in there with two Guards, and ishamel went in and shot them with two steel Pistol and Untied William and Squid. William Brawlmartin: Thank You Capt. For rescuing us. Ishamel: You welcome sir! Now let get the ell out of here!. So Everyone escape from the dunegon, And arrive on Johnny goldtimbers Royal navy Ship and everyone were all Safe and Sound. Chapter 4 The Glorious Battle After their Escape from Portugal, they saw a Spanish Armada was coming in their Sector and everyone were all Shock!. Johnny Goldtimbers: ALL HANDS TO DECK THE BLOODY SPANISH ARE COMING!. Royal Navy Sailors: YES SIR WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO KILL THOSE SPANISH!. Pears: We will attack them Ha ha ha haha. Johnny Goldtimbers: FIRE FIRE THOSE GUNS!. So the Royal navy fire every single Cannons on the Spanish Navy. But then there were Spanish Forces coming in and then one of the Spanish was Under attack, but it was The Good Captain Maxamillion Royal Navy Ship coming in to support them. Johnny Goldtimbers: Why God mercy on us, it the Good Captain Maxamillion!. After the Glorious Battle Pears Finally retreat and head back to Portugal. But that was another war coming so the British will do anything they could is to defeat the Spanish. Trivia Geoerge Sailward was KIA at Potugal Capt. Ishamel earn a Medal of Honor for rescuing William Brawlmartin and Squid Brawlmartin and Ishamel's Wife Grace Wildscarlett gave Birth to a Girl and They name her Maggie Brawlmartin. Johnny Goldtimbers Was earn a Victoria Cross for attacking the Spanish Armada Matthew O' Malley was Murder by a Rebel Leader at Tortuga. The Good Captain Maxamillion earn a Victoria Cross for helping Goldtimbers ship .Tyler crossbones Still fighting vs Pears Soldiers. King John Breasly is still around in England William Brawlmartin is Married to Squid Brawlmartin.